Wolfenstein: Enemy Territory
thumb|right|300px|Das Logo von Wolfenstein Enemy Territory Wolfenstein: Enemy Territory (Wolfenstein ET, Enemy Territory oder ET) ist ein Taktik-Shooter, der von der Firma Splash Damage unter Federführung von id Software entwickelt und von Activision veröffentlicht wurde. Das Spiel sollte eigentlicht ein Add-on zum Titel Return to Castle Wolfenstein werden, aber aufgrund entwicklungstechnischer Probleme beim Einzelspielermodus wurde jedoch letztlich entschieden den Single Playermodus zuverwerfen. Das Spiel wird seit dem 29. Mai 2003 kostenlos als Download angeboten und ist seit der Quakecon 2010 unter der GNU GPL Version 3 als Open Source freigegeben. Das Open Souce Projekt ET: Legacy hat den Quelltext aktualisiert und Fehler behoben, bleibt aber kompatibel zu Version 2.60b. Der Mod ET:XReal aktualisiert die Engine auf OpenGL 3.2. Die Aktuelle Client und Server Version ist 2.60b. Gameplay Wolfenstein: ET ist ein sehr Team geprägtes Spiel d.h alle müssen im Team zusammen arbeiten damit die Misson erfolgreich wird. Wolfenstein : ET benutzte ein bis dato Rollenspiel änhliches Punkteverteilsystem. Es gibt 3 Eigenschaften die bis Level 5 geskillt werden können. Die 3. variiert nach gewählter Klasse. *Das Erste ist der Kampfsinn (BattleSense) *Das Zweite ist das Leichte Waffen (Light Weapons) *Das Dritte ist der Klassen Level. (Bei einem Medic Erste Hilfe) Wolfenstein ET enthält 6 offizielle Maps (Railgun, Goldrush, Siwa Oasis, Seawall Battery, Wurzburg Radar und Fuel Dump. Und mehr als 100 unoffizielle Maps die von der Internet Community erstanden sind und auch wirklich gut sind. Meistens müssen die Alliierten etwas Stehlen oder Zerstören, währrend die Achsenmächte ihre Objekte beschützen müssen. Etwas erstaunliches ist das Wolfenstein ET von SplashDamage "aufgegeben" wurde aber durch ET Pro mit der Zusammenarbeit von SplashDamage der Patch 2.55, 2.60 und die Endgültige Version 2.60b veröffentlicht wurde. Wolfenstein ET benutzt das Anti-Cheat Tool Punk Buster wird aber meist von den Mods Jaymod, NoQuatier, ET Pro deaktiviert gelassen, weil sie ein Server-gestütztes und besseres Anti-Cheat Tool haben. Klassen Beide Teams haben die gleichen Spezialisierungen zur Auswahl. Soldier (Soldat) Der Soldier ist der Spezialist von schweren Waffen. Er ist der einzige der die Panzerfaust, den Mörser, den Flammenwerfer oder das Mobile MG42 benutzen kann.Dazu kann er (ab Level 4) zwei Typen von Waffen gleichzeitig tragen z.B: Ein Mobiles MG42 und eine MP-40. Medic (Sanitäter) Der Medic hat die Fähigkeit Medipacks zu verteilen und Gefallene Spieler zu wiederbeleben (revive) sofern sie nicht zu verletzt sind. Außerdem bekommt der Sänitäter ab Level 4 die Adrenalin Spritze die man nur sich selbst spritzen kann ,und es einem ermöglicht für ein begrenzten Zeitraum keine Ausdauer beim Sprinten zu verlieren und weniger Schaden zu bekommen. Deshalb wird der Medic meist als Angriffsklasse benutzt ,weil er wie die anderen eine SMG hat und sich mit den Medipacks selbstheilen kann. Field Ops (Feldkommandant) Der Field Ops ist der Spezilist für Feld Operationen.Er kann durch das Werfen einer Rauchgranate das Gebiet für Luftunterstützung markieren oder mit dem Fernglas Artillerieunterstützung anfordern.Die Luftunterstützung ist ein Bombarment von ~ 30 Metern die Senkrecht zum Field Ops verläuft. Die Artillerieunterstützung ist ein Bombadierung von Geschossen von einer Zone mit einem Durchmesser von ~10 Metern die eine bestimmte Zeit andauert.Dazu kann der Field Ops Munitionskisten an andere Spieler verteilen. Engineer (Pionier) Der Pioner ist in der Lage Dynamit Sätze anzubringen und zu entschärfen, Minen zulegen und zu entschärfen, Kommando Posten zu errichten und zu zerstören, MG Stellungen zu errichten und Fahrzeuge zu reparieren.Deshalb ist er in den meinsten Maps von wichtigster Bedeutung. Außerdem ist er der Einzige der die M1 Grand (K43) mit den Granatenwerfer M7 (GPG40) zubestücken und abzufeuern.Dabei hat der Pionier dann Zwei Typen von Granaten die Unabhängig von einander benutzt werden. Ausserdem enthält der Pionier ab Level 4 eine Flak Jacke mit der er halb so viel Explosiones Schaden einsteckt. (Laut In-Game Message) Covert Ops (Saboteur) Der Covert Ops ist der Spezialist für Verdeckte Operationen wie Aufklärung, Sabotage und Spionage.Darum kann er die Uniformen von Gefallen Gegnern tragen und Rauchgranaten werfen und feindliche Minen aufklären sowie Kommandoposten und kleine Ziel mit seiner Sprengladung zerstören. Er kann als einziger die M1 Grand mit Schalldämpfer und Zielvisier benutzen (K43 Achsenmächte), Die Sten und die FG42. Erfahrung In der Untenstehenden Tabelle steht wieviel XP man für welche Aktion man bekommt. Folgende Punkte werden vergeben: * Für jeden erzielten Kopfschuss erhält man einen Punkt, man kann also bis zu 8 XP pro Abschuss erhalten. Custom-Maps Eigenentwickelt ; Adlernest : Die Alliierten müssen geheime Dokumente aus der von den Achsen kontrollierten Anlage stehlen und zum Transmitter bringen. ; Baserace : Das Ziel ist es die gegnerischen Construction Materials zu stehlen und auf ein in der eigenen Basis gelegenen Feld zu platzieren. Dadurch werden verschiedene Dinge wie Türme, Raketenwerfer und Basismauern errichtet. Das Team, das die größte Basis am Ende der Map errichtet hat, gewinnt. ; Braundorf : Die Alliierten müssen die Bunker-Kontrollsysteme zerstören. Um das Ziel zu erreichen, muss das Städtchen Braundorf durchquert und das Stadttor zerstört werden, welches zur Bunkeranlage führt. ; Bremen : Die Aufklärung der Alliierten fand heraus, dass die Achsenmächte vorübergehend eine große Schiffsladung Gold in einem Lager in Bremen haben. Die Alliierten müssen einen Schlüssel stehlen und zum Schloss bringen, damit das Tor vom Lager geöffnet wird. Der riesige Goldbarren wird mit Hilfe eines Lasters zum alliierten Lager gebracht. Die Aufgabe der Achsen besteht darin, den Schlüssel und das Gold zu beschützen. ; Caen : Die Alliierten haben die Stadt Caen besetzt und dort ein Bataillon-Hauptquartier errichtet. Die Achsenmächte müssen die Alliierten jenseits des Flusses drängen und einen Panzer an das andere Ufer bringen, um dort in das alliierte Hauptquartier einzubrechen, in welchem sich das zu stehlende Kartenmaterial befindet. Dieses müssen die Achsenmächte zu einem nahe gelegenen Boot bringen. ; Cathedral : Die Alliierten müssen zwei Radarteile stehlen und diese zu einem bestimmten Punkt bringen. Die Achsenmächte müssen die Alliierten daran hindern. ; Reactor : Das Ziel der alliierten Truppen ist es, mit Hilfe eines Trucks einen Eingang zu rammen und einen Bunker einzunehmen; danach müssen sie versuchen, die beiden Reaktor-Schalttafeln des Hauptbunkers zu sprengen, damit die Reaktorflüssigkeit ausläuft. Wenn beide Reaktoren ausgelaufen sind, ist das Spiel gewonnen. ; Supply Depot : Die Aufklärung der Alliierten fand heraus, dass die Achsenmächte vorübergehend eine große Schiffsladung Gold in einem Versorgungsdepot nahe der deutschen Grenze lagern. Die Alliierten müssen einen Laster in das Versorgungsdepot fahren, um den riesigen Goldbarren mit Hilfe eines Krans zu stehlen. Die Aufgabe der Achsen besteht darin, das Depot zu verteidigen und das Gold zu beschützen. ; Temple final : Die Alliierten müssen einen Panzer zu einem ägyptischen Tempel bringen, um diesen aufzusprengen. Drinnen müssen sie eine Ladung Gold stehlen und zurück zum Panzer bringen. ; Transmitter : Die Achsen besetzen in dieser Karte eine alte, verfallene Burg, in der sich eine Radiostation befindet. Die Alliierten müssen mit einem Sender in die Burg gelangen, den Sender dort an einer Station modifizieren, um sich daraufhin bis zum Sendeturm durchzuschlagen und dort ein „Piratensignal“ abzusenden. ; Venice : Die Achsenmächte halten die Stadt Venedig. Die Alliierten müssen mit einem Panzer in die Stadt eindringen, einen Kunstgegenstand aus dem Museum stehlen und diesen dann mit einem Boot aus der Stadt transportieren. ; X-Posed : Die Deutschen besitzen einen Tigerpanzer in einer zerstörten Stadt. Die Alliierten müssen diesen entführen und aus der Stadt befördern. Jedoch können die Achsenmächte einige Betonhindernisse bauen. Importiert aus Return to Castle Wolfenstein ; tc_base : Die Alliierten müssen die Kontrollarmaturen des Nord- und des Süd-Radars der Achsenmächte zerstören. Die Achsen müssen diese verteidigen, bis deren Top-Secret-Nachricht vollständig gesendet wurde. ; et_ice : Die Achsenmächte müssen geheime Dokumente aus einem Radarturm stehlen und diese in eine eigene Funkstation bringen. Die Alliierten müssen um jeden Preis diese Dokumente schützen. ; et_beach : Die Alliierten müssen geheime Dokumente aus einem Bunker der Invasionsfront stehlen und diese in einer Funkstation an die eigenen Truppen funken. Die Achsenmächte müssen um jeden Preis diese Dokumente schützen. Portierung der Ur-RtCW-Map. Die Map mp_beach (originaler Name) war im RtCW-Mehrspielertest enthalten, das aus lediglich zwei Maps bestand. ; et_village : Die Alliierten müssen Gold aus einer Krypta stehlen und dieses zu einem Truck bringen. Die Achsenmächte müssen die Alliierten daran hindern. ; et_dam : Die Alliierten versuchen, den Generator eines Staudamms zu sprengen, was durch die gegnerischen Achsenmächte verhindert werden soll. Diese Portierung beruht auf einer Mehrspieler-Map (Bramburg Dam) der Game-of-the-Year Edition von RtCW und kam nie über das Betastadium hinaus. Dennoch ist sie ohne Einschränkungen spielbar. ; Frostbite : Die Alliierten müssen geheime Dokumente aus der Festung der Achsenmächte stehlen und diese zu einer Funkstation bringen. Die Achsenmächte müssen die Alliierten daran hindern. Waffen ; Messer: Das Messer ist sowohl für Alliierte als auch Achsenmächte verfügbar. Es kann genutzt werden, wenn keine weitere Munition vorhanden ist, oder wenn man den Gegner von hinten ermeucheln möchte. Steht man dem Gegner allerdings Aug' in Aug' entgegen, ist das Messer nicht zu empfehlen, da Messerstiche in den Bauch oder in die Seite weniger Hitpoints abziehen. Daneben wird es von Covert Ops (die sich hinter die gegnerischen Linien schleichen und die Feinde somit aufreiben können) und unter Wasser, wo Feuerwaffen nicht funktionieren, eingesetzt. ; Colt .45 ACP: Der Colt, wie er einfach genannt wird, ist den Alliierten vorbehalten. Sein Magazin fasst 8 Schuss, somit ist die Waffe eher für den Nahkampf konzipiert, da bei größerer Entfernung mit abnehmender Trefferrate ein Magazin nicht zum Ausschalten des Gegners reicht. Obwohl der Colt genauso durchschlagskräftig wie zum Beispiel die MP 40 ist, wird er daher nur als Sekundärwaffe genutzt, wenn man zum Beispiel keine weitere Munition für die Primärwaffe hat. Will man sie auf mittlere Distanzen nutzen, ist es zu empfehlen, nach dem Abfeuern eines Schusses die Waffe wieder in die Normalposition zu führen, da der Colt stark nach oben verzieht. Wirklich gefährlich wird die Waffe erst, wenn man die Erfahrungsstufe 4 für „Light Weapons“ erreicht hat, da einem dann zwei Colts zur Verfügung stehen. Doch ist sie auch hier nur im Nahkampf wirklich effizient. Zudem benötigt sie im „Dualmodus“ mehrere Sekunden Nachladezeit, während sie als Einzelwaffe extrem schnell wieder feuerbereit ist. Covert Ops können als Sekundärfunktion einen Schalldämpfer anbringen. Zusätzlich wird sie von Soldiers genutzt, welche den Colt zur schnelleren Fortbewegung nutzen, während sie im Kampf auf ihre schweren Primärwaffen, wie die Panzerfaust oder die MG 42, zurückgreifen. ; Luger 9mm: Die Luger ist das exakte Gegenstück der Achsenmächte zur Colt, sie besitzt ebenfalls 8 Schuss. Genutzt wird sie daher in den gleichen Situationen wie der Colt. Einzig ihr Modell wird von vielen Spielern verhöhnt, da sie angeblich relativ unproportioniert ausschaut. ; M1A1 Thompson und MP 40: Thompson und MP 40 fungieren als Standardwahlwaffen der Alliierten beziehungsweise der Achsen. Geführt werden können sie von Soldiers, Medics, Engineers und Field Ops. Die Achsenspieler starten, wenn sie sich dafür entschieden haben, mit der MP 40, Alliierte mit der Thompson. Nun ist es aber, anders als bei den Einhandwaffen, möglich, das gegnerische Schnellfeuergewehr mit dem enthaltenen Magazin aufzusammeln, nachdem man seinen Kontrahenten getötet hat. Somit wechselt der Protagonist seine augenblickliche Wahlwaffe gegen die feindliche. Beide Waffen besitzen ein 30 Schuss Magazin und sind vor allem für den Nah- beziehungsweise mittleren Distanzkampf geeignet. Im Vergleich zu manch anderer Waffe sind sie relativ präzise, streuen auf Entfernung aber immer noch sehr stark. Dauerfeuer ist, außer im direkten Nahkampf, möglichst zu vermeiden. Auf größere Distanzen empfiehlt sich jeweils höchstens zwei bis drei Schüsse abzufeuern, um eine gewisse Genauigkeit zu gewährleisten. Das Nachladen nimmt nicht viel Zeit in Anspruch; dennoch wird die „automatische Nachladefunktion“ von vielen Spielern deaktiviert, um in einem Kampf die Möglichkeit zu haben, seine Sekundärwaffe zu ziehen, nachdem das Magazin verfeuert wurde. Somit besitzt der Spieler unter Umständen einen gewissen Zeitgewinn, wenn der Kontrahent diese Funktion nicht deaktiviert hat und noch mit Nachladen beschäftigt ist. Dieser Zeitgewinn ist sehr oft duellentscheidend. MP 40 und Thompson sind im Nah- und Mittelkampf äußerst effektiv, auf größere Entfernungen sind die Waffen allerdings sehr schwach und nicht zu empfehlen. Im Normalfall reichen, selbst mit Helm, drei Kopfschüsse, um den Gegner zu töten. Lange Zeit hielt sich übrigens hartnäckig das Gerücht, dass die MP 40 schneller, dafür ungenauer, die Thompson langsamer, damit aber stärker sei – dies bewahrheitete sich jedoch nicht. ; K43 mit GPG40 Granatwerfer: Das K43 mit Granatwerfer ist den Engineers der Achsenmächte vorbehalten und ist eine alternative Wahlwaffe zur MP 40. In ihrem Magazin befinden sich 10 Schuss; zudem ist es möglich, eine Stabgranate anzubringen. Das Schießen einer solchen Granaten reduziert allerdings die Kraftanzeige, die sich langsam regeneriert und das Abschießen einer zweiten Granate hinauszögert. Mit der Granate versucht man, den Gegner möglichst direkt zu töten beziehungsweise schwer zu verletzen, da die K43 an sich zwar sehr stark, jedoch relativ ungenau ist. Auf größere Entfernung ist es schier unmöglich, einen Gegner mittels Primärfunktion zu eliminieren. ; M1 Garand mit M7 Granatwerfer: Das M1 ist das alliierte Gegenstück zur K43. Sie besitzt 8 Schuss und sollte, wie das reale Vorbild, nur bei leerem Magazin nachgeladen werden. In diversen Modifikationen wie ET-Pro besitzt diese Waffe die gleichen Charakteristika wie die K43. Anstatt einer Stielhandgranate wird allerdings eine alliierte Eierhandgranate an die Waffe gesteckt, was aber keinen großen Unterschied macht. Zu erwähnen ist noch, dass ein Engineer jeweils zwei separate Granatenarten bei sich trägt. So bleiben einem Charakter immer noch die „Wurfgranaten“, nachdem die „Schussgranaten“ abgefeuert wurden. ; Sten MkII S: Die Sten ist nicht auf eine bestimmte Fraktion beschränkt, ist allerdings nur den Covert Ops zugänglich. Sie besitzt ein 32-Schuss-Magazin, schießt unglaublich präzise, ist sehr leise und auch auf Entfernung durchschlagskräftig, obgleich sie kein Zielfernrohr besitzt. Der Nachteil der Waffe ist eine rapide Erhitzung; so ist es nicht möglich ein ganzes Magazin mit Dauerfeuer zu entleeren, da nach etwa 16 Schüssen die Überhitzung eintritt und die Waffe daraufhin einige Sekunden zur Abkühlung benötigt. Während dieser Abkühlzeit ist es weder möglich nachzuladen, noch die Waffe zu wechseln. Es empfiehlt sich in Salven von bis zu 5–10 Schuss zu agieren; hierbei sollte, auf Grunde der extremen Genauigkeit, in Richtung Kopf gezielt werden, da Kopftreffer mehr Schaden anrichten. ; FG 42: Das FG 42 kombiniert zwei Waffengattungen. Sie kann als vollautomatisches Sturmgewehr oder als Scharfschützengewehr genutzt werden, hierbei ist es dann allerdings nur noch möglich, Einzelschüsse abzugeben. Die Nachteile sind eine unglaubliche Ungenauigkeit während des automatischen Schießens und eine, auch während des Scharfschießens, nur begrenzte Durchschlagskraft, zudem ist das Magazin mit 20 Schuss sehr klein. Dafür ist sie sehr schnell und besitzt nur einen geringen Rückstoß, was vor allem den Scharfschützen nützlich ist. Wie auch die Sten ist sie keiner Fraktion vorenthalten, dafür aber wieder nur Covert Ops zugänglich. ; K43 und M1S Garand (schallgedämpft): Beide Scharfschützengewehre (das erstere für die Achsen, das zweite für die Alliierten) besitzen standardmäßig einen Schalldämpfer und 10-Schuss-Magazine. Schüsse auf den Kopf beziehungsweise ins Gesicht sind mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit tödlich, sofern kein Helm vorhanden ist. Der Nachteil der Waffen ist der starke Rückstoß, der es zwingend macht, die Gegner bei jedem abgegebenen Schuss neu ausfindig zu machen. Dafür sind die Waffen sehr stark und auch ohne die Scharfschützenfunktion durchaus nützlich. Easter Eggs * Der Achsen-Kommandoposten morst den Satz: „Splashdamage rocks your socks.“. * Der Alliierten-Kommandoposten morst den Satz: „Powered by id“. en:Wolfenstein: Enemy Territory fr:Enemy Territory ko:울펜슈타인: 에너미 테리토리 nl:Wolfenstein: Enemy Territory pl:Wolfenstein: Enemy Territory Kategorie:Wolfenstein: Enemy Territory